Stereo headphones in the market generally have fixed speaker driver positions within the ear cup housing, so these speaker drivers are not moveable. Therefore, the distance between the speaker drivers and the user's ear canals are also fixed. The acoustic wave that radiates from the speaker drivers into the user's ear-canals interact with each other and can be constructive or deconstructive depending on other physical factors such as the space between the speaker drivers, the user's ear-canals, ear cup materials, etc.
Many headphones and headsets allow for wireless streaming of music and songs from mobile devices. Headphones with poor sound insulation force the user to turn up the volume during use in noisy environments. Thus, prolonged exposure to loud sounds from headphones or headsets can severely affect the sensitivity of the user's hearing. Furthermore, many users are unable to tell whether the sound level emitted from the speaker drivers is too loud for prolonged usage.
The above-described background relating to headphone systems is merely intended to provide a contextual overview, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.